


Please Stay Here...With Me

by chamomila



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Baby Luthor, F/F, Glasses, Kara-Flew-here-on-a-bus-Danvers, Kryptonian, The CW, Workaholic Lena, kara brought her glasses, telling Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomila/pseuds/chamomila
Summary: Just Supercorp, you know. (I don't own anything or anyone btw) also this has recently been posted on my wp: @moderate_skies





	1. Part 1: She knows

The autumn air was peacefully quiet, everything was nice and smooth, the breeze, the way the sunlight slanted through the windows of Lena Luthor's penthouse and gently encircled her with its soft tendrils of warmth. Along with a certain hero.

You see, neither of the women exactly knew how they ended up like this, but they weren't complaining, despite the fact that they were not being anywhere near professional, especially due to the compromising seating arrangement they were currently in. Lena's frustration had gone through the roof once she realized who the blue and red alien really was, it was always there, but now she just couldn't take it. Not with the way Kara hid loosely behind her glasses and cardigans, or her undoubtedly alluring button-ups (which were Lena's favorites). Kara would always be there when she needed or wanted even. She flew in to keep Lena safe, or she would bring donuts to her office after an excruciating day at L-Corp. and so it was tonight, when Supergirl had dropped by Lena's apartment unannounced, something in her palm.

Lena had briefly questioned it, raising one of those amazing eyebrows at the blonde. Kara was holding her glasses, and that was enough for Lena to know she was right, the pieces fit together perfectly. "I'm sorry." Kara started. Lena didn't say anything at first, still mulling over what she had just confirmed. "But it's not that I never trusted you. I didn't know how-" "-to what? Kara! To play it off?" Lena finally snapped, but her voice wasn't loud, it was just a little sharper than normal, a hint of her inner CEO bursting free. "No, Lena no! I-I-"

"-why didn't you tell me sooner? Kara, I already suspected the moment we had the interview on alien amnesty laws, but you didn't say anything. So. Why. Now?!" Lena bit in again, sharply poking the taller woman between her last three words stepping closer to her each time. "Lena, if you-"

"Kara you've been putting yourself in danger all this time-"

"Dammit Lena would you LET me explain?!" The Luthor stopped once Kara caught Lena's fist gently in her hand; the raven haired beauty yanked her hand back, feeling hurt. Kara didn't move again and instead let out a sigh, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "If you had known who I was early on, I was scared of what that could have done for us. You and me I mean. Lena, you need to know that I've been itching to tell you, for so long, Rao since the moment I made a fool out of myself in that first interview. But I didn't, because I didn't want a target on your back. Getting involved with me is...I just, it doesn't mean sunshine and rainbows." Kara paused, taking a breath. "People I care about tend to get hurt, and I couldn't have that for someone who...means everything to me. Not you, Lena. I don't know what I would do." Kara shuddered silently at the thought, her teeth were clamped together as she uttered the last words, because that was it. Lena then realized what she meant.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Rao forbid if something ever happened...I can live with you hating me rather than you not living, at all." Kara finished and took a step back. Inside, Lena was seething, but not because of Kara's alter-ego, but the fact that she was putting herself into danger each and every night, every day, and Lena couldn't keep her safe.

"Kara." She chose her words carefully and held to the lapels of the woman's cape.

"What I'm mad about, is that you've been putting yourself out there at all costs, you've gotten hurt, bloody hell my mother tortured you and you're still out there. And I can't. Do. Anything!" Lena hissed, furious but not at the blonde, never. So then there was more silence. "You're not mad at me?" Kara wasn't following. Lena buried her face in Kara's neck. "I'm frustrated that you put yourself in front of others when you have to protect yourself too. I can't lose you Kara. I have nothing, really." Lena felt a lump in her throat and her knees began to buckle; luckily the young super sensed her distress and pulled her into a well-needed hug.

"Lena..."

"I have only L-Corp and my lunatic family apart from you, Kara. You're precious and that is something that reminds me that there's good out in the world. I've been lucky to find it in you." Lena was shaking softly, holding the woman she loved so tight with her arms locked around supergirl/Kara's neck. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kara breathed, her grip on the Luthor's waist tightened a bit. "Kara I love you, always." Lena whispered and there it was, all out in the open. The Kryptonian was in a stage of utter disbelief. How could remarkable genius Lena possibly even like Kara? After all of those months of trying to remind herself that the Luthor was better off staying away from the blonde and here Lena was telling her she wanted nothing more than Kara.

"Lena, I-I'm not safe for you." Kara's heart shattered because she loved Lena Luthor.

She really did.

"No Kara, don't." Lena shook her head and held onto the blonde even tighter than before. The super was fighting her brain, her heart wanted to shelter Lena, her brain told her to step away and return to the DEO. But Kara had already hurt the raven haired beauty enough, she didn't deserve it. Lena didn't deserve Kara hiding things from her, Kara was kicking herself for it, her heart had won.

"K-Kara." The Kryptonian gently hoisted Lena into her arms and went to sit on the couch by the miraculous view of the open window, the Luthor refused to climb off her lap and instead more or less straddled Kara's hips. The blonde was in awe of how beautiful Lena looked even in sweats and a loose black v-neck shirt. "Yes Lena?" She asked hesitantly. The raven haired woman let her face hide in Kara's neck.

"Please don't leave me."

"I can't. Not even if I tried. Hey." Coaxing Lena out of her neck, Kara wiped stray tears away from her face. "I love you too Lena. I'm not going anywhere, like I said. I'll protect you, always." Not long afterwards, Lena had inched closer on Kara's lap, her lips nearing Kara's, hovering slightly. Kara was the one who asked to make sure she wasn't doing anything wrong, Lena nodded and honestly when Kara finally kissed her, the raven haired woman let out a pleased sigh and melted on the spot.

Kissing Kara felt so right, relieving even. Kara seemed to mirror her relief and wrapped her arms around Lena's waist, pulling her even closer and extinguishing any space between their bodies, breathing in the beautiful mess that was Lena Luthor.

Hands tangled in the super's honey-golden locks as the Luthor pulled Kara all the way into her body, with salty tears mixing into their kiss. Kara leaned back against the couch pillows, bringing Lena gently forwards with her, not allowing the raven haired woman to back away, not that she wanted to anyways. And once the two separated for air, Kara sat back up again to regard Lena with piercing blue eyes.

"Kara..." For the first time, it was the raven haired woman who sounded vulnerable. Once aware she wasn't being interrupted, Lena continued, gently placing a hand over Kara's heart. "I-I...please, stay?" She fiddled nervously with Kara's cape. The Kryptonian's eyes softened even more. "Lena I'm not going anywhere, I'm always going to be here for you, always." She confirmed, letting the Luthor chuckle, biting her lip and looking down. "N-no, I mean I appreciate that but, I meant by you...staying here, right now. As in laying with me." She weakly pointed to the bedroom.

At that, the blonde blushed in understanding but stood without hesitation, surprisingly taking Lena with her. The Luthor squeaked in shock and clung onto Kara's neck whilst the blonde stood still, just holding Lena as if she were a featherweight, which she probably was to the Kryptonian. "Of course I will." Kara kissed her temple in such a way that Lena nearly cried once more, never has someone been so affectionate towards her, much less carried her to bed. But instead she settled for burrowing further into Kara for comfort, feeling safe, feeling relieved, feeling content.

Once Kara was settled into some of Lena's pajamas (boyshorts and a large shirt) she slid effortlessly into the bed besides the young Luthor. She watched Lena trace her face out of curiosity, closing her eyes at the feeling of the pale woman's fingers carefully graze her cheekbone, her temple, her nose, her jawline, and her lips. Kara's own arm wrapped gently around Lena's waist and pulled her flush on top of the Kryptonian's chest and allowed the dark-haired beauty to continue peacefully.

"I love you." Kara whispered softly, eyelids growing heavy due to Lena's soft hands playing with her hair and still teaching her jawline.

"I love you too." Lena kissed her softly before resting her head on Kara's chest, feeling the Kryptonian's strong heartbeat lull her to sleep.


	2. And now everyone knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and Alex happens of course (why not?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the morning after, inspired by fan art I saw on tumblr and it makes my heart just melt. Love you guys, enjoy! (Remember I own no one)

It wasn't till the morning after when a gentle breeze awoke Kara to Lena, with her eyes peacefully shut as she slept next to the Kryptonian, practically buried into her side. And it was okay, because she wanted to cherish this for as long as she could.

Her arm was thrown over Lena's smaller form in a protective embrace as the Luthor curled into her body. This was that amazing feeling that Alex was talking about, how it felt when she was with Maggie. It was indescribable, but in the best way.

Glancing at the clock, Kara was relieved it was a Sunday morning. Supergirl duties typically weren't of popular demand until a little after 1:00. Seeing that it was only 10 in the morning, she felt ecstatic about being able to spend her morning in bed with Lena.

Looking back down she fell in love again, with the way the sun poked through the curtains of Lena's extravagant bedroom, curling around her jet black hair, dancing over her shoulder; across the bridge of her nose. Lena Luthor was beautiful.

"Are you going to keep staring at me all day?" A husky voice asked from out of nowhere. Kara almost jumped in surprise, but instead her face nearly split in two from the grin forming on her face. She didn't want to speak yet so she leaned in to kiss Lena's temple sweetly. "While it's very cute, it's also a bit unnerving." Lena cuddled closer, humming happily as she felt the Super's grip tighten involuntarily. "Well, it would be well worth it." Kara answers after jokingly giving it some thought in a joking manner.

Lena didn't know what to say so she squeaked and hid back in Kara's chest. Kara smiled, further tightening her grip on Lena's waist gently as she sat up a bit and brought her companion with her.

"Do you have any Super business you need to get to?" Lena questioned with a growing pout on her face, Kara stopped. She didn't think Lena Luthor would ever attempt a pout, EVER. She was not prepared for the way the most adorable emerald eyes filled with sadness. "I-I don't...I'm staying, Lena." The Super managed to get out of her mouth, and immediately the frowning face was replaced with a soft smile, one that Kara was used to, one she loved. "Great." The Luthor didn't waste any time and curled up against the Kryptonian's chest, grabbing the remote for the flatscreen on the wall opposite the bed and turned it on. "You always have the best ideas." Kara wrapped her arms around Lena as she scrolled through multiple TV channels.

"I'm not all that crazy you know, even a Luthor can watch TV on occasion." Lena snuggled into Kara even more if humanely possible, feeling the rumble of laughter coming from within the blonde's chest.

"Lena!" The superhero bopped the raven haired woman over the forehead and was surprised to hear her squeak and jump. "Ouch!"

"Oh dammit, Rao sorry Lena!" Of course, super strength was a thing.

"Well that was certainly an effective wake-up call." Lena rubbed her forehead whilst Kara started to fret over the slightly injured woman. "I'm so-so sorry, I just-sometimes if I'm distracted enough I-I won't be able to r-emember, Rao I'm an idiot!-"

"You're distracted by me?" Lena suddenly interrupted and smiled with a little smirk.

Kara felt the blush on her cheeks. "That's all you got? From-from all of that?" She didn't get an answer, instead Lena decided to turn around and wrap her arms around Kara's neck, sitting in her lap, again. "Mhmm." She nodded, pointing to her forehead. "I think I may be owed a favor?" The green eyed beauty tilted her head to the side with a little knowing smile. "Sure, a-anything." Kara's hands locked on Lena's waist.

"Kiss it to make it feel better." The most childish response came from the CEO, nearly having Kara stare at her in awe. Such surprise and nonchalance was hidden within Lena Luthor, and she was starting to see it, and she loved it.

Loved her.

Kara moved a hand to Lena's face, resting on her jaw and bringing Lena forwards, gently leaning up to press a kiss to Lena's forehead where she'd flicked the woman earlier. Then she kissed her eyebrows, down the ridge of her nose, hovering over Lena's lips for a second, seeing the young CEO smile before kissing her full on. The television was forgotten, Lena urging the Kryptonian back onto the soft pillows and lay back on top of the Super, enjoying the blonde's lips.

They both smiled into the kiss as Kara's arms wound around Lena's waist to pull her closer, pushing their bodies together, the contact startling Lena to let out a small breath of pleasant surprise.

Kara turned them over gently, settling Lena onto the mattress and pulled away for a minute. Lena whined softly, chasing the Kryptonian's lips as far as she could until she dropped back down.

"Why'd you stop?" She pouted, getting Kara tangled up again, but nonetheless, Kara was happy and clear-minded. "I like this, it's happy. I just, I wanted to take it in." She was propping herself up over Lena with one arm framing the Luthor's exquisite jawline. Lena was tracing the Super's collarbone softly, in brief silence. "I'm happy too." She observed. Kara didn't say anything, sensing the CEO had more to say.

"I've never...been this happy before, I don't think. I-can't remember anything like this, even with anyone I've ever been with. Not that there were many..." Lena ran her hand up Kara's neck, to her jaw.

The Kryptonian shivered in delight, Lena was amazing. The way her touch made butterflies explode in her stomach. "I'm glad you're happy, that I'm happy. I...I want this, Lena. I really want this. And, I know there's lots to factor in but if I can be this happy, with you, and you with me. I...want to give this a shot. What do you think?" Kara's blue eyes reached Lena's as she placed a hand over Lena's, holding it to her jaw. The young Luthor's heart was racing at how amazing, how happy this was. Almost too good to be true. But instead of running, Lena brought Kara down into a new kiss. One that wasn't so soft, but not quite rough either. Only a happy, excited answer to Kara's question.

They laughed in delight against each other's lips as Kara wrapped Lena up in her arms again and they rolled around the bed in fits of happy giggles and kisses.

By the time 11:30 had rolled by, the two women were laying on the sofa, another forgotten TV show playing whilst Kara trailed kisses all over Lena's face, making the young CEO laugh again and cling to her neck before pulling Kara back to her lips. A soft breeze rolled past once more, but neither women felt bothered to do anything about it.

They kept going, smiling and taking little moments to breathe until finally Kara stopped, hearing her phone ring. "W-what's wrong?" Lena asked out of breath. Kara groaned and let her head flop onto Lena's chest.

"Alex is calling me, I should go, it's gotta be important if it's on a Sunday." She frowned, propping her chin up on Lena's chest. "Well get moving then." Lena moved a piece of blonde hair away from Kara's blue eyes. "But I wanna stay with you." Kara pouted; Lena's heart practically melted. "I'd love that, but how about you come back for dinner tonight and we spend some time together?" Lena proposed, playing with Kara's fingers, tangling them with hers occasionally whilst Kara mulled over the request.

"Well it is Sunday, so why not?" She shrugged. "Then get going love, I'll be waiting." Lena smiled weakly.

Kara leaned back down to give her one last deep kiss before super speeding into her supergirl suit and snuck down the stairs of Lena's penthouse building, trying to be discrete by wearing one of Lena's trench coats over the suit.

Thankfully, the young Kryptonian managed to get out of the building with ease and sped to the DEO the moment she turned the corner, taking off in a heartbeat. A small bit of surprise struck once she touched down in the balcony of the DEO, finding Winn instead of her sister. "What's up?" She asked. "There's something you might want to see." He also had the slightest smirk on his face, Kara didn't know what to expect and followed closely behind. They went to the meeting room, finding J'onn and Alex waiting patiently with poker faces. "Guys?" Kara wasn't following.

She watched as Alex set down something on the counter, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket the same time she caught sight of the TV in front of her. Instead of a robbery or a car chase, there was a picture, of her...and Lena.

In Lena's penthouse.

"W-what is this?" Kara's voice skipped an octave. "Someone saw you, in Lena's apartment." Alex was smirking, J'onn was also smirking for a second before returning to his business face. "I-how?! I specifically avoided any media outlets or aircrafts before going to Lena's." Kara was at a loss for words.

"We know, and technically you wouldn't have been seen unless they had equipment or, something was left open. We know Lena's windows are reflective." Alex sighed as the news anchor went on. Powering up her phone, Kara saw a text from Lena.

**the news. Can you call?**

Kara didn't hesitate, calling Lena and wasn't surprised when the woman picked up instantly. "Lena?"

_"Kara I didn't-I swear I didn't set anything up! I-"_

"Lena."

_"-And the article, and the photos-"_

"-Lena!" Kara called; the CEO went silent.

"I'm not mad, I know this couldn't have been you. Are you dressed?" Kara ignored Alex's small shriek of horror. _"Of course I am."_ Lena sounded confused, and Kara was off. "Good. Hold on." She needed the call as she landed on Lena's balcony again.

The young Luthor walked out to greet her. "What's going on?" She almost looked weary. "I'd like to bring you to headquarters, the media is surrounding your building and well, in case anyone gets any ideas of coming after you. I...uh, would also lovetohaveyouthere." Kara stuttered, pushing up the glasses that weren't presently on her nose.

Instead of her super suit, Kara had opted into a set of black jeans, a black button up and converse to be discrete. "Headquarters?" Lena was a bit lost, did Kara mean the DEO? "Yeah, they specialize in extra normal operations and things involving aliens, and well-I'm an alien and they can help us handle the situation, or at least monitor it." Kara nodded slowly, clasping her hands together.

"Okay." Lena agreed, grabbing her laptop and a bag.

"You don't mind me taking you right? I know you don't particularly like flying, but it would be quickest." Kara asked. "The sooner the better, no?" Lena gulped but once Kara hoisted the young CEO easily into her arms, she felt assured that they wouldn't fall. Kara's arms were safe. And Lena was happy to know that.

They arrived at the DEO in less than a minute, Kara touched down gently with Lena before setting her on the ground. "Right, miss Luthor we have something to show you." Winn greeted them instantly.

Lena nodded, taking Kara's hand and followed the blonde towards the conference room. "You two might be having some problems in a little while." Alex appeared out of nowhere, Lena more or less backed into Kara for comfort.

"Alex we didn't mean to." She objected, letting Lena squeeze her hand. "I know, it's just-this is dangerous, miss Luthor-"

"Lena."

"What?" Alex looked a bit taken aback. "Call me Lena." "Okay, Lena, you're probably more at risk now than you've ever been. And Kara, all the punks in national city are going to go after her, to get to you. We're going to need to move Lena to a safe house." Alex continued, but then paused when Kara objected.

"She can stay with me." She suggested.

"Until this blows over some." She added as Alex raised an eyebrow. "I'd be fine with that, but Kara what about a security detail?" Lena asked.

"We can do it, we don't need a detail. Would you like one?" Kara asked. Lena shook her head. "Well now that's taken care of, you guys really should be careful next time, they'll start rumors of a wedding." Winn butted in. Kara and Lena sighed in distaste. "Well bloody hell, at least it's only of us standing outside." Lena sighed, but a snort form Winn confirmed otherwise. "Maybe not. They also got one from inside the penthouse. And it's...pretty interesting." He winced and waited until...

"Wait-THEY WHAT?!" Kara yelled the moment Winn slid the paper over.

The headline read it out perfectly for the world to see, right over a picture of Lena sitting on Kara's lap...on her couch:

**A LUTHOR AND A SUPER? PERHAPS THEY ARE MORE THAN A DYNAMIC DUO**

"Kara, the window." Lena groaned and then yes, it made perfect sense. Of course she hadn't closed the window, no wonder...

 


End file.
